schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Robert G. Durant
Robert G. Durant ist der Hauptantagonist in Sam Raimis düsterem Superhelden-Film Darkman aus dem Jahr 1990, sowie in dessen Direct-to-Video-Fortsetzung Darkman II: Durant’s Rückkehr von 1995. Gespielt wurde der sadistische Gangsterboss vom US-amerikanischen Schauspieler und Voice-Actor Larry Drake (*1950, †2016), der 1992 bereits den psychopathischen Arzt und Serienmörder Dr. Evan Rendell Jr. im Slasher-Film Dr. Giggles verkörperte. In der deutschen Übersetzung wurde er von Christian Rode (*1936, †2018) synchronisiert. Biographie Darkman Robert G. Durant ist der Kopf einer kriminellen Vereinigung, die in den Bereichen Drogen- und Waffenhandel, Erpressung, Mord und Prostitution operiert. Offiziell ist Durant ein ehrbarer Geschäftsmann und Präsident des scheinbar seriösen Immobilienunternehmens ‘Inter-City Land Development Company‘. Er ist Teilhaber des sogenannten ‘Uferprojektes‘ des Immobilienmoguls Louis Strack, eines ambitionierten Unternehmens, bei dem eine Reihe von Grundstücken (am Ufer eines Flusses gelegen) mit heruntergekommenen Lagerhallen und aufgegebenen Fabrikanlagen einem futuristischen Nobelviertel mit gewaltigen Hochhäusern weichen sollen. Durant geht buchstäblich über Leichen, um dem Projekt zum Erfolg – und sich selbst damit zu immensem Reichtum – zu verhelfen. Gnadenlos schüchtert er Privatpersonen ein, erpresst Geschäftsleute und schaltet sogar konkurrierende Gangster wie Eddie Black (dem er mit seinem Zigarrenabschneider sämtliche Finger kappt, ehe er ihn tötet) aus, wenn diese sich weigern ihren Besitz freiwillig zu verkaufen. Durch puren Zufall gerät ein brisantes Memo der Staatsanwaltschaft, welches sich mit den Illegalen Machenschaften Stracks und Durants befasst, ins Labor des brillanten Wissenschaftlers Dr. Peyton Westlake, der gerade kurz davor ist, eine Formel zur Schaffung synthetischer Haut zu perfektionieren, mit deren Hilfe Verbrennungsopfern ein normales Leben ermöglicht werden soll. Sich nicht lange bitten lassend, stürmt Durant mit seiner Schlägertruppe das Labor auf der Suche nach dem belastenden Dokument. Westlakes Assistenten erschießen sie kurz und bündig und den Wissenschaftler selbst foltern sie mit Starkstrom und ätzenden Chemikalien. Um seine Spuren zu beseitigen, sorgt Durant dafür, dass das ganze Gebäude in die Luft gesprengt wird. Für Durant bedeutet dies aber nicht die Beseitigung, sondern vielmehr den Auslöser einer ganzen Reihe von Problemen – Dr. Westlake, bis zur Unkenntlichkeit entstellt, hat die Begegnung überlebt und begibt sich als dunkler Rächer “Darkman“ auf einen ebenso gnadenlosen Rachefeldzug. Nachdem Durant zunächst fassungslos mitansehen muss, wie er und seine Leute gegeneinander ausgespielt werden, macht er, nachdem er herausgefunden hat, wer eigentlich dafür verantwortlich ist, mit Hubschrauber und MM-1-Granatwerfer Jagd auf Westlake. Dieser schafft es, den Hubschrauber mit einem Greifhaken an einem LKW zu vertäuen, der gerade in einen Tunnel einfährt. Bei der Explosion des an der Tunnelmauer zerschellenden Fluggefährtes kommt Durant scheinbar ums Leben. Darkman II Durant, der nach dem Sturz aus dem Helikopter für fast vier Jahre im Koma lag, kommt entgegen aller Erwartungen wieder zu Bewusstsein und kehrt, nunmehr auf einen Stock und starke Schmerzmittel angewiesen, an die Spitze seiner angeschlagenen Organisation zurück. Er plant, nachdem er einen seiner Leute (der als Interims-Chef während seiner Abwesenheit in die eigene Tasche gewirtschaftet hat) “entsorgt“ hat, den illegalen Waffenhandel der Stadt unter seine Kontrolle zu bringen. Hierfür befreit er den verrückt gewordenen Waffenexperten Prof. Hathaway aus der Geschlossenen Anstalt und beauftragt ihn mit der Entwicklung einer “Waffe für ein neues Zeitalter“. Um den gewaltigen Energiebedarf des Projektes abzudecken, reißt Durant sich das Fabrikgebäude von “Brinkman Electronics“ unter den Nagel und tötet den Besitzer, einen Dr. Brinkman, der gerade dabei war eine fruchtbare Zusammenarbeit mit Peyton Westlake einzugehen, um dessen Formel für synthetische Haut endlich zu perfektionieren. Westlake, der den toten Forscher gefunden, und bemerkt hat, dass ihm ein Finger fehlte, weiß nun, dass Durant, der zwischenzeitlich Brinkmans Schwester Laurie mit allen Mitteln zum Verkauf des Fabriksgeländes bringen will, noch am Leben ist und bedient sich seiner bewährten Methoden um seinen Rachefeldzug fortzusetzen. Nacheinander schaltet er die Gangster aus, sodass Durant immer paranoider wird und sogar seine Limousine in eine schwer gepanzerte Festung auf Rädern umbauen lässt. Am Abend von Durants größtem Triumph laufen die Dinge aus dem Ruder. Die neue Waffe, ein plutoniumbetriebenes Partikelstrahlgewehr mit unglaublicher Durchschlagskraft, ist fertig und soll in großen Mengen (zu fünf Millionen Dollar pro Exemplar) an eine Gruppe Neo-Nazis verkauft werden, die davon träumt, Amerika von sämtlichen Straßengangs zu “säubern“. Für Durant sind die Ziele der Fanatiker-Gruppe ein Geschenk des Himmels, das sie ihm, ohne es zu ahnen, sämtliche Konkurrenz auf dem Waffenmarkt aus dem Weg räumen würden. Westlake aber hat den inneren Kreis seiner Bande bereits infiltriert und sorgt dafür, dass die Gangster und die Nazis sich in einem gewaltigen Showdown gegenseitig über den Haufen schießen und bringt Laurie, die zwischenzeitlich entführt wurde, in Sicherheit. Robert G. Durant selbst findet sein endgültiges Ende durch die Explosion einer als Spielzeug-Ratte getarnten Bombe, die Westlake alias Darkman im Inneren seiner gepanzerten Limousine deponiert hat. Erscheinungsbild & Persönlichkeit Durant ist ein großer, kräftig gebauter Mann in seinen Vierzigern, der größten Wert auf ein gepflegtes Äußeres legt. Er trägt ausschließlich gut sitzende, kostspielige Anzüge mit teils extravagant gemusterten Krawatten, was ihm etwas Dandyhaftes verleiht, und einen schweren goldenen Ring am Ringfinger seiner linken Hand. Von dem Sturz aus seinem Helikopter, hat er eine breite Narbe an der linken Stirnseite und eine weitere entlang des linken Unterkiefers bis zum Nacken davongetragen, ist auf einen Gehstock angewiesen und benötigt starke Schmerztabletten. Trotz seiner brutalen Ader und seines ausgeprägten Sadismus hat er auch eine weltgewandte Seite, verfügt über ausgezeichnete Manieren und einen ausgeprägten Sinn für stilvolle Kleidung, sodass er sich ohne weiteres auch in der vornehmen Gesellschaft der Upper-Class nahtlos einfügen kann. Nichtsdestotrotz ist die Fassade des ehrbaren Geschäftsmannes, genauso wie seine größtenteils zur Schau getragene Kultiviertheit und an völlige Emotionslosigkeit grenzende Ruhe, nur eine dünne Maske unter der ein permanenter Zustand von Wut schlummert. Sein brutaler Sadismus kann sich jederzeit entladen und sogar gegen seine eigenen Leute richten, die er bei vermeintlichem oder tatsächlichem Fehlverhalten aus dem Fenster wirft oder mit einem Golfschläger verprügelt eher er sie vom Dach eines Hochhauses stößt. Durants markantestes Markenzeichen ist das Abschneiden der Finger seiner Opfer, die er, sorgfältig präpariert, in einer hölzernen Zigarrenkiste in seiner luxuriösen Vorort-Villa aufbewahrt. Waffen & Fertigkeiten * Er ist ein äußerst geschickter Scharfschütze, der problemlos seine Gegner mit nur einem einzigen Schuss ausschaltet, auch wenn diese sich in einem fahrenden Auto- oder in größerer Entfernung befinden. * Er ist Zigarrenraucher und hat deswegen immer einen massiven Zigarrenabschneider bei sich. Wenn er damit nicht gerade das Endstück einer teuren kubanischen Zigarre abknipst, benutzt er ihn um mit dessen rasiermesserscharfen Klingen seinen Opfern (oftmals bei lebendigem Leibe) die Finger abzuschneiden. Auftritte Film & Fernsehen Robert G. Durant wurde in sämtlichen Live-Action-Adaptionen von Larry Drake verkörpert: * 1990: Darkman * 1992: Darkman: Die Serie – Durant sollte auch in der geplanten aber nicht realisierten TV-Serie der immer wiederkehrende Hauptgegner des diskutablen Helden sein und trat im 1992 gedrehten, aber niemals offiziell veröffentlichten Pilotfilm zur Serie in Erscheinung. * 1995: Darkman II: Durant’s Rückkehr (engl.: Darkman II: The Return of Durant) Romane, Comics & andere Medien Die Figur des Robert G. Durant hatte weitere Auftritte in folgenden Medien: * 1990: Darkman: Der Roman zum Film – geschrieben von Randall Boyll, basierend auf dem Drehbuch von Chuck Pfarrer, Sam- & Ivan Raimi und Daniel- & Joshua Goldin. Die Originalausgabe erschien bei Jove Books. Eine deutsche Übersetzung von Gisela Kirst-Tinnefeld erschien bei Bastei Lübbe. Im Roman erscheint Durant deutlich jünger, als ein Mann Mitte dreißig und noch mehr als in der Filmversion um sein (gutes) Aussehen bemüht. Anders als im Film gibt es hier keine Anspielungen auf mögliche gleichgeschlechtliche Interessen, sondern eine Tendenz zu Sadomasochismus, den er mit einer Lederpeitsche an “seiner Lieblingsnutte“ auslebt. * 1990: Darkman: Der Comic zum Film – Marvel veröffentlichte zwischen Oktober und November 1990 eine dreiteilige Comic-Adaption der Geschichte, in der Durant abermals etwas jünger ist als in der Filmadaption. Es erschien auch eine Sammelband-Ausgabe in schwarz-weiß, in der alle drei Ausgaben vereint enthalten sind. * 1991: Darkman: The Game – Erzählt eine inhaltlich etwas abgespeckte Version der Geschichte mit Durant als finalen Endgegner. Entwickelt und herausgegeben von Ocean Software für ZX Spectrum, NES, Amstrad CPC, Amiga und Commodore 64. Außerdem wurde eine Version für Gameboy und Atari ST veröffentlicht. * 1993: Darkman: Die Comic-Reihe – Zwischen April und September 1993 wiederum von Marvel herausgegeben, entstand eine sechsteilige Comic-Reihe, die quasi eine Fortsetzung des ersten Spielfilmes bildet. Geschrieben wurde die Reihe von Kurt Bursiek und die Illustrationen stammen von Javier Saltares. In den Ausgaben 1 – Dark Obsession, 4 – Dancin’ in the Dark, 5 – Devil in the Dark und 6 – Dark Victory trat Durant erneut als Gegenspieler Westlakes in Erscheinung. Auch hier hat er die Helikopterexplosion überlebt, doch ist von ihm nur noch sein Kopf erhalten geblieben, der in einem menschlich aussehenden Cyborg-Körper steckt. * 2006-07: Darkman vs. Army of Darkness – Zwischen August 2006 und März 2007 erschien bei Dynamite Entertainment eine vierteilige Comic-Reihe, die ein Crossover zwischen Darkman und Ash Williams, dem Helden in Sam Raimis “''Evil Dead''“ und “''Army of Darkness''“ bildete. Im Laufe der Reihe kehrt Robert G. Durant als halbverrotteter Untoter zurück, der durch das ‘Necronomicon‘ wiederbelebt wurde. Sonstiges * Regisseur Sam Raimi war sehr angetan von der Art wie Larry Drake für die Rolle des Durant vorsprach – “ruhig, fast vorsichtig und doch intensiv“. Raimi gab ihm den Part, da Drake ihn in seiner Ausstrahlung an einen “modernen Edward G. Robinson“ erinnerte. Raimi äußerte sich dazu wie folgt: :::»Ich dachte: “Mein Gott, dieser Kerl sieht nicht nur bedrohlich aus, er hat auch eine tolle körperliche Ausstrahlung - was für ein perfekter Widersacher für Darkman!“« :::»''I thought, “My God, this guy is not only threatening-looking, he has a good physical presence – what a perfect adversary for the Darkman!“''« * In Darkman (1990) gibt es mehrere Andeutungen, dass Durant und Rick, das jüngste Mitglied seiner Schlägertruppe, ein intimes Verhältnis haben könnten: ** Überdurchschnittliches Lob für “einen simplen Kopfschuss“ aus nächster Nähe. ** Das gemeinsame Erscheinen auf Stracks Party und das untypisch fürsorgliche Angebot, Rick einen Martini zu holen. ** Das Rätseln seiner Leute über Ricks verbleib und die Bemerkung, dass “er (Durant) Rick mag“. ** Durants geradezu gekränkte Reaktion als er, nach Darkmans Täuschungsmanöver annimmt, dass Pauly ihn zusammen mit Rick gestohlen hat und sie sich gemeinsam nach Rio de Janeiro absetzen wollen. ** Stracks Witzelei, Durants Frau sein tot, woraufhin dieser ihm einen irritierten, fast beleidigten Blick zuwirft. ** Stracks Enttarnung des verkleideten Darkman mit der Behauptung, Durant sei ein Vorbild für seine Kinder, was Darkman bestätigt. Strack hält dagegen, Durant habe gar keine Kinder, ehe er ihm die Maske vom Gesicht reißt. Zitate Darkman * DURANT zu Eddie:' »So, jetzt reden wir mal über meine drei Punkte, einen nach dem Anderen!« ''– Er schiebt seinen Zigarrenabschneider über Eddies Zeigefinger. – »Erstens, ich versuche mit Mühe, meinen Ärger zu unterdrücken.« – Er schneidet den Zeigefinger ab. – »Zweitens, leider gelingt mir das nicht immer.« – Er kappt Eddies Mittelfinger. – »Drittens, ich habe noch sieben weitere Punkte!« – Er schneidet Eddies Ringfinger ab. Eddie beginnt zu schreien. – - - - - - - - - * '''DURANT: »Keine bescheuerten Heldentaten, wenn ich bitten darf! Wir sind nur wegen der Dokumente hergekommen – Geben Sie uns das Bellasarious-Memo und wir werden sofort wieder verschwinden, genau wie ein Alptraum vor dem Aufwachen.« WESTLAKE: »Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wovon Sie reden!« … DURANT: »Wenn Ihnen die missliche Lage Ihres Sklaven nicht auf die Sprünge hilft… « – Er deutet auf Westlakes Assistenten. Er hat einen Plastikbeutel über dem Kopf. – » …dann müssen Sie sich wohl von ihm verabschieden.« WESTLAKE: »Lassen Sie ihn atmen, um Gottes willen! Er ist nur Laborassistent!« DURANT zu Rick:' »Du hast den Doktor gehört – Mach ihm ein Luftloch!« ''– Rick erschießt ihn. – … '''DURANT: »Rick, ich bin stolz auf dich! Mitten durch’s Gehirn – genauso mag ich’s!« - - - - - - - - * DURANT: »Die Gelder, die Pauly beiseitegeschafft hat, werden ein echtes Problem – Es entsteht ein ernstes Liquiditätsproblem! Hast du schon irgendwelche Gelder aus Chinatown erhalten?« RUDY: »Nein, leider nicht.« DURANT: »Höchst bedauerlich! Dann werden wir Hung Fat einen kleinen Besuch abstatten. Entweder er bezahlt seine Schulden bei uns oder er wird Teil meiner Kollektion – Er würde gut dazu passen!« – Er betrachtet die präparierten Finger in seiner Zigarrenkiste. – - - - - - - - - * STRACK: »Offenbar war es dir nicht möglich, den guten Doktor ein für alle Mal zu beseitigen als du das Memo geholt hast.« DURANT: »Westlake?! Der ist erledigt! Ich war persönlich anwesend!« STRACK: »Nein, er ist noch lebendig! Ich mag keine unerledigten Jobs, Robert. Bring es zu Ende!« - - - - - - - - * DURANT: »Verdammte Scheiße, alles muss man hier alleine machen! – Ich werd‘ mich selber um den Kerl kümm…« – Westlake langt plötzlich in den Helikopter und packt Durant. – »Fliegen Sie los! Ziehen Sie hoch! Na, los, machen Sie schon!« … WESTLAKE: »Du bist der Nächste, Durant! Ich komm‘ dich holen!« DURANT: »Schütteln Sie ihn ab!« … – Westlake vertäut das Stahlseil des Helikopters mit dem LKW auf dem er kauert. – DURANT: »Was zum Teufel hat der da vor?!« WESTLAKE: »Sag deinem Arsch Lebwohl!« – Der LKW fährt in den Tunnel und zerrt den Helikopter mit sich. – DURANT: »NEIN!!!« – Der Helikopter zerschellt an der Tunnelmauer und explodiert. – Darkman II * DURANT: »Ich verabscheue Gewalt – besonders, wenn sie mir nichts einbringt. Das Leben in der Stadt ist nicht billig, der Tod schon – wenn jeder zwölfjährige Punk mit einer Waffe rumläuft, ist der Tod billig! Was sagt Euch das, Gentlemen?« EDDIE: »Dass die Comics zu gewalttätig sind?« DURANT: »Das sagt Euch, dass ich zu lange fort war – Aber jetzt bin ich wieder da!« - - - - - - - - * DURANT: »Gentlemen, wir werfen uns wieder auf den Waffenhandel!« … ROY: »Wie soll denn das gehen? Die Preise sind doch schon absolut unten.« DURANT: »Du bist nicht blöd, Roy! Die Konkurrenz geht baden, weil wir ein besseres Produkt anbieten werden – Neue Waffen für ein neues Zeitalter!« ROLLO: »Und wo sollen wir die hernehmen?« DURANT: »Wir werden sie entwickeln!« … »Meine Fabrik existiert schon – Sie ist genau hier, ‘Brinkman Electronics‘! Du kaufst dieses Gebäude und innerhalb einer Woche läuft unser Geschäft!« ROLLO: »Ich fang sofort an – Wie wär’s mit unserem üblichen Angebot, Boss?« DURANT: »Im Moment wollen wir noch nicht die Aufmerksamkeit auf uns lenken – Vielleicht sollten wir es mal mit Geld versuchen!« - - - - - - - - * DURANT schlägt Rollo mit dem Golfschläger nieder:' »Wo ist das Geld, um das du mich beschissen hast?!« ''– Seine Leute zerren Rollo hoch und fesseln ihn an den Sitz eines Golfcards. – '''ROLLO: »‘Cayman Commercial Bank‘, Mr. Durant! Ich habe dort ein Konto – Ich wollte es Ihnen sagen! Es sollte ’ne Überraschung für Sie werden!« DURANT: »Ich bin überrascht – Das ist sehr aufmerksam! Und jetzt hab ich eine Überraschung für dich!« – Sie werfen Rollo mitsamt des Golfcards vom Dach des Hochhauses. – - - - - - - - - * HATHAWAY: »Also, was wollen Sie eigentlich, Robert? Sie haben sich doch nicht die Mühe gemacht, mich rauszuholen, nur um mir Hausmannskost vorzusetzen?!« – Er deutet auf den mit Hummer, Fasan, Champagner und vielem mehr gedeckten Tisch. – DURANT: »Es gibt nicht viele Wissenschaftler mit Ihren Visionen und Ihrem technischen Fachwissen…« HATHAWAY grinst:''' »Sie meinen, es gibt nicht viele Männer, die eine Wasserstoffbombe einfach so in ihrer Garage bauen können?!« - - - - - - - - * '''BRINKMAN droht mit einem übergroßen Laserskalpell:''' »Eine Bewegung und Sie werden alle die Laserchirurgie kennenlernen! Verschwinden Sie!« '''DURANT: »Sie sind ja ein richtiger Luke Skywalker!« … »Iwan, bitte bringen Sie Dr. Brinkman Manieren bei.« – Sie schlagen ihn zusammen und zerstören sein Labor. – BRINKMAN: »Meine Forschungsarbeit!« DURANT: »Warum unterschreiben Sie nicht einfach, Dr. Brinkman?« '' – Sie prügeln weiter auf ihn ein. Iwan presst sein Gesicht auf eine heiße elektrische Kochplatte. Brinkman schreit. –'' »Nicht so laut, Gentlemen! Das ist eine nächtliche Lehrstunde!« - - - - - - - - * DURANT: »Die neue Durant-Organisation hat ein komplettes und unangefochtenes Monopol über jedes kriminelle Vorhaben in dieser Stadt.« HATHAWAY: »Robert, ich muss Ihnen ganz ehrlich sagen – Sie sind ein Genie!« DURANT: »Das ist mir nichts neues.« - - - - - - - - * DURANT: »Ich kenne Westlake! Dieser Mistkerl wird kommen – es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit!« … »Er kann sein Äußeres verändern – Er könnte aussehen wie ich, er könnte aussehen wie – wie einer von Euch!« – Er packt Roy und reißt an seiner Wange. – ROY: »Aufhören, Boss! Ich bin’s doch!« DURANT: »Solange dieser Westlake nicht in meiner Gewalt ist, ist jeder von Euch verdächtig!« - - - - - - - - * DURANT: »Bringt mir einen Finger von ihr und alle zehn von Westlake! Dieser Verrückte soll leiden!« … DURANT: »Was für ein hübsches Kerlchen! Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, was für eine heldenhafte Nervensäge du warst – Aber nichts ist von Dauer, Pizzafresse!« … – Durant bemerkt die Spielzeug-Ratten-Bombe in seinem Handschuhfach und erstarrt. – WESTLAKE den Auslöser drückend:''' »Sei vorsichtig – Sie beißt!« '''DURANT: »DU DRECKIGE, STINKIGE MISTSAU!!!« – Die gepanzerte Limousine wird vom Feuerball der explodierenden Bombe auseinandergerissen. – WESTLAKE: »Diesmal ist es für immer!« Galerie durant_promo-1.JPG|Publicity-Foto von Larry Drake als Durant für Darkman (1990) durant_promo-2.JPG|Publicity-Foto von Larry Drake als Durant für Darkman (1990) durant-with-cigar-trimmer.JPG|''Stets stilsicher gekleidet'' - Robert G. Durant, an seiner Seite Rick (gespielt von Ted Raimi) durant-finger-game.JPG|"Jetzt reden wir mal über meine drei Punkte!" - Durant erweitert seine Kollektion durant-finger-collection.JPG|"Entweder er bezahlt seine Schulden bei uns oder er wird Teil meiner Kollektion..." - Durants makabre Finger-Sammlung durant-vs-durant.JPG|''Durant vs. Durant'' - Wer ist der Echte und wer Darkman? durant-projectile-launcher.jpg|"Ich werd mich selber um den Kerl kümmern!" - Durant fährt schwere Geschütze gegen Darkman auf durant-helicopter-crash.JPG|"Verbrenne in der Hölle!" - Durants (scheinbares) Ende darkman-collector's-edition_bluray-cover.jpg|Durant auf dem Bluray-Cover-Artwork zu Darkman - The Collector's Edition durant-recovering_promo-shot.JPG|Publicity-Foto von Larry Drake als Durant für Darkman II (1995) DKM2_02.jpg|Publicity-Foto von Larry Drake als Durant für Darkman II (1995) dm2-durant-cognac-1.jpg|''Nach wie vor stilsicher... und skrupelloser denn je'' - Durant in seiner Nobel-Villa dm2-durant-hathaway-1.jpg|"Es gibt nicht viele Männer, die eine Wasserstoffbombe einfach so in ihrer Garage bauen können!" - Durant und der Waffenexperte Dr. Alfred Hathaway (gespielt von Lawrence Dane) dm2-durant-westlake-2.jpg|"Was für ein hübsches Kerlchen!" - Durant Auge-in-Auge mit Peyton Westlake alias Darkman (gespielt von Arnold Vosloo) Darkman2_unmasked-05.jpg|"Sei vorsichtig, sie beißt!" - Durants selbstgeschaffene Nemesis Darkman sinnt auf Rache dm2-durant-detonation-2.jpg|"Du dreckige, stinkige Mistsau!!!" - Durants letzte Worte... dm2-durant-detonation-3.jpg|... ehe Darkmans Bombe ihn endgültig ins Jenseits befördert darkman-2_dvd-cover.jpg|Durant auf dem DVD-Cover zu Darkman II: The Return of Durant durant-darkman-comic.jpg|"Keine bescheuerten Heldentaten, wenn ich bitten darf!" - Durant im Comic zum Film darkman-comic-cyborg-durant.jpg|"Was ist los? Hast du einen Geist gesehen?!" - Durant und sein Cyborg-Körper in der Darkman Comic-Reihe, gezeichnet von Javier Saltares Darkman-Ash-Undead-Durant.jpg|Durant als durch das 'Necronomicon' wiederbelebter Untoter im Cross-Over-Comic "Darkman vs. Army of Darkness" en:Robert G. Durant Kategorie:Filmbösewicht Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Sadist Kategorie:Geschäftsmann Kategorie:Gierig Kategorie:Folterer Kategorie:Gangster Kategorie:Psychisch krank Kategorie:Verbrecher Kategorie:Tot Kategorie:Actionfilm-Schurke Kategorie:Arrogant Kategorie:Böses Genie Kategorie:Charismatisch Kategorie:Comic-Schurke Kategorie:Egoist Kategorie:Ehrenlos Kategorie:Entführer Kategorie:Erpresser Kategorie:Erzfeind Kategorie:Extravagant Kategorie:Geiselnehmer Kategorie:Gnadenlos Kategorie:Kontrollfreak Kategorie:Manipulativ Kategorie:Paranoid Kategorie:Psychopath Kategorie:Psychotisch Kategorie:Rachesüchtig Kategorie:Reich Kategorie:Rohling Kategorie:Verschwörer Kategorie:Jähzornig